Foutu Monde
by rilianeljehan
Summary: Clyde est enfin un adulte. Depuis toutes ces années, il a su s'entourer de personnes toutes plus superficielles les unes que les autres. Mais malgré cela, il aime toujours son meilleur ami.Quand celui-ci viendra le voir pour fêter ses vingt-et-un an,ce sera l'occasion de tout oublier, d'être soi juste une fois, une toute dernière. Attention, les thèmes abordés sont assez difficiles


J'aurais voulu publier cet OS le jour de l'anniversaire de Clyde, même si honnêtement je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit un très bon cadeau.

PDV Clyde, Rating T pour les thèmes abordés, oui ça va parler de pleins de trucs joyeux vous allez voir !

J'espère que vous aimerez, je sais que ce ship n'est pas le plus populaire, mais c'est mon préféré toutes œuvres confondues, et il compte énormément pour moi.

Bonne lecture !

….

Dans deux jours je serais enfin un adulte. Depuis mes dix ans, j'attends cet anniversaire avec impatience, dès que j'ai compris que j'allais réussir dans la vie. À l'époque, on m'avait désigné plus beau garçon de la classe. Bien que ça peut paraître dérisoire pour certains ou ne plus rien signifier en dehors de l'enfance, moi j'ai toujours pris cela très à cœur. C'est grâce à cette confiance en moi que j'ai pu, après l'école, passer mon adolescence entouré des personnes les plus populaires, me permettant ainsi d'intégrer pleinement ce milieu. Je n'ai gardé presque aucun contact avec les autres de la primaire, à l'exception de Bebe pendant quelques années et évidemment de Craig. Nos chemins ont vraiment prit une direction différente avec le temps. Craig n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les gens et, malgré qu'il ait un succès certain auprès de la gente féminine, il était loin d'être attiré par la popularité. Il était devenu de plus en plus solitaire ces dix dernières années et au fil du temps toujours plus accro à la cigarette et autres trucs à fumer. J'étais loin d'être un sain en ce qui concerne le respect de ma santé alors je ne lui avais jamais fais aucun reproche à ce sujet. Mais il semblerait que je sois le seul à voir la chose ainsi. Tweek a longtemps essayé de le changer. Cela partait peut être d'une bonne intention mais il n'a jamais accepté que Craig soit ainsi. Il le forçait à assister à des thérapies en tout genre, le surveillait plus que nécessaire… Je me souviens à quel point tout cela avait rendu mon meilleur ami encore plus mal. Mais Tweek a finit par comprendre qu'en continuant d'agir ainsi, Craig finirait par le laisser. Et les voilà, dépassés la vingtaine et toujours ensemble. Mon ami était trop faible au sujet de son blondinet, mais je reste convaincu qu'un jour, il se lassera de cette vie qui ne lui correspond pas. Il n'y a qu'avec moi qu'il peut être lui même.

Craig avait arrêté les cours après le collège et depuis vivait de petits boulots, pas toujours dans la légalité, contrairement à moi qui avait tout de même continué jusqu'à la fin du lycée et qui désormais, quand je n'étais pas à la recherche de castings pour mannequinat, passe mon temps à m'amuser avec mes amis tous plus superficiels les uns que les autres. Il va s'en dire que Craig et ces gens sont totalement incompatibles. Mais entre ces deux types de fréquentations, mon choix aurait été vite fait si mon meilleur ami ne passait pas tout son temps, d'après moi contre son gré, avec son petit ami. C'était de plus en plus ces derniers temps, pour une raison que Craig avait commencé à m'évoquer lorsque je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, mais que je craignais tellement d'entendre que je l'avais coupé avant qu'il ne commence vraiment à entrer dans le vif du sujet. Enfin, après demain, je le reverrais normalement : Il m'avait promit de laisser un peu son Tweek pour mes 21 ans. Au début, je m'étais dis que pour ce jour si spécial j'organiserais la soirée du siècle avec toutes mes fréquentations actuelles, Bebe aussi peut être qui demandait à me revoir depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, depuis que j'ai appris que je l'avais mise enceinte. Mais pour une fois dans ma putain de vie j'en avais pas envie du tout. Juste pour ce jour, je voulais me sentir moi même, quitte à rester seul. Je ne voulais pas imiter l'amusement auprès de tous ces gars plus cons les uns que les autres, ni même me laisser séduire par quelques greluches comme je pouvais le souhaiter parfois afin de cacher encore plus les apparences. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne que je veux, et ça fait bien longtemps que je l'ai compris . Mais tant que ça restera impossible, je continuerais cette mascarade. Craig avait été très clair à l'époque, « Désolé, je suis avec Tweek. Tu es mon meilleur et peut être même mon seul ami Clyde, alors… Pardonne moi ». C'était à mes douze ans et pourtant, je me souviens encore exactement des mots qu'il m'a alors adressé. Je ne lui ai plus jamais fait part de mes sentiments depuis. Il a probablement oublié avec les années, ou alors pense que ce n'est plus d'actualité depuis longtemps. C'est ce qui aurait été le plus crédible mais malgré ce que je suis devenu, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer pleinement sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Je l'aime tout simplement et haïrais toujours Tweek pour me l'avoir volé, pour ne pas avoir échangé avec moi la place de meilleur ami.

Quand Craig m'a proposé de venir me voir pour le jour de mon anniversaire j'ai évidemment annulé tout ce que j'avais pu prévoir. Il comptait rester pour la nuit. Nos soirées complètement bourrés m'avaient beaucoup manqué. C'est dans ce genre de moments que je me sens spécial pour lui car je sais que jamais il ne passerait de telles soirées avec Tweek.

Le jour J mit du temps à arriver. Mais la veille, je me suis soudainement sentit très mal. Un effet de nostalgie peut être. Enfin, sûrement amplifié par la photo que je voyais repasser en boucle dans mon fil d'actualité Facebook. Tweek et Craig posant fièrement, enfin plutôt Tweek heureux et Craig blasé, devant leur nouvel appartement. Ils l'avaient donc enfin achetés leur petit nid douillet. Qu'est ce qui m'avait prit déjà d'accepter l'autre hyperactif sur Facebook ? Un fantasme masochiste peut être. Minuit sonna alors. Je resta une dizaine de minutes, mon téléphone déverrouillé, attendant ne serait ce qu'un appel ou même un simple message d'obligation. Rien ne vint. Ni Craig, ni mon père la seule famille qu'il me restait, ni toutes mes nouvelles fréquentations, ni les anciens de l'école évidemment. C'en était trop pour moi, j'ai constamment besoin d'attention et ne pas en avoir eu en cet instant précis était beaucoup trop difficile à supporter. Je n'attendrais pas Craig. Je sortis la bouteille de Whisky qu'il m'avait offert une fois ainsi que deux ou trois autres alcools de ma collection et commença seul à entrer dans l'ivresse. Une heure suffit à me faire totalement perdre pied. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce que j'ai fais ensuite, seulement d'avoir envoyer un message à Craig. Je ne sais même plus de quoi il parlait ni même s'il avait un sens. Après cela, je me suis endormi sur mon canapé, comme une merde encore tout habillé.

Le réveil fut plus que brutal. Je me suis sentis soudainement trempé, glacé de plus. Et puis, un poids lâché sur mon ventre. J'ouvris les yeux en hurlant avant de découvrir mon meilleur ami près de moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et surtout un sceau vide dans les mains.

« Mais Craig putain, c'est gelé !

-T'avais qu'à pas dormir jusqu'à 14 heures alors que tu savais que je devais passer. »

Je réussis à me redresser malgré la migraine qui me rappelait comment j'avais commencé ma vie d'adulte. Je saisis alors le sac qu'il avait laissé tomber sur mon ventre et reconnu la douce odeur de mes tacos préférés. J'en oublierais même que j'étais désormais totalement mouillé. Je pris le courage de me lever enfin et pris mon meilleur ami dans les bras afin de ne pas rester le seul dans cette situation. Il resta froid comme une tombe, puis se dégagea de mon étreinte afin d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé et de saisir le sac de tacos.

« Change toi et vient bouffer avant que je ne les mange tous ».

J'avais de plus en plus mal à la tête mais me força tout de même à aller jusqu'à ma chambre. Je jeta mes vêtements mouillés au sol puis décida de rester en caleçon. Il faisait tout de même chaud en ce milieu d'avril, chose plutôt rare dans le coin. J'attrapais un doliprane au passage et alla rejoindre Craig dans le salon. Il avait déjà commencer à manger. Je lui arracha le sac des mains et m'installa à ses côtés.

« T'as été radin sur les tacos, t'as même pas pris de supplément sauce!

-J'ai plus de fric Donovan, et si t'es pas content t'as qu'à aller t'en acheter toi même.

-J'ai trop mal à la tête pour sortir actuellement.

-Pourquoi as-tu bu autant ? Demanda Craig après avoir regardé les bouteilles vides partout sur le sol.

-La mélancolie d'un anniversaire, peut être ? » Répondis-je en rigolant.

Il haussa un sourcil puis termina de manger. C'est vrai que c'était le genre de détails que mon ami trouvait sans importance . Il était déjà adulte depuis plus d'un an après tout lui. Il sortit le paquet de cigarettes qu'il avait du avait du acheter en même temps que les tacos et, après m'en avoir tendu une, commença à fumer.

« Tweek a recommencé. » m'annonça t-il simplement.

Je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion en le voyant prendre autant de plaisir à consommer sa clope.

« Il a bloqué mes comptes pour plus que je puisse me payer ce dont j'ai besoin ? Tout ça pour ma santé de merde, il va me retrouver les veines taillées et il verra si c'est pour me protéger! »

Même en ma présence, c'était très rare que Craig se lâche autant. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à rester avec quelqu'un qui ne le comprenait pas ? Cela faisait des années que Tweek ne le faisait plus sourire. En dehors de la jalousie que je ressentais envers son blondinet, je me sentais désormais très mal pour mon meilleur ami. Je tapota tendrement son épaule.

« T'inquiète pas, tu vas pouvoir tout faire et oublier pour une soirée.

-J'ai pas pu ramener d'alcool, et visiblement tu as terminé celle de la dernière fois pour fêter ta vieillesse. »

Craig pensait vraiment que je ne possédais qu'une seule bouteille d'alcool ? Cette soirée de la veille était loin d'être la première que je passais dans cet état alors autant dire que j'avais des réserves. Je ricana en pointant du doigt mon placard, signe qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ça puis me pencha pour attraper les deux manettes sur la table basse.

« On à toute la nuit pour ça, on se fait une petite partie ? »

Et comme à chaque fois avec nous, la petite partie se transforma en plusieurs heures sans quitter un écran. Craig n'avait jamais été très fort aux jeux vidéos mais il s'amusait quand même. Sans surprise, ce fut moi qui cumula le plus grand nombre de victoires. Il était 20h passé quand on se décida enfin à quitter ce canapé. On aurait pu se poser encore et commander des pizzas ou quelque chose du genre mais lui comme moi n'avions qu'une seule envie, passer à la suite le plus vite possible. Je sortit donc du petit placard toutes les bouteilles que j'avais en ma possession, histoire de le laisser faire un choix puis me laissa tomber au sol, une bouteille de vodka à la main. Il s'installa à mes côtés et attrapa une bouteille de rhum. La soirée commença comme toutes celles qu'on avait l'habitude de faire quand on était plus jeune, mais je crois qu'au fond je sentais qu'elle ne suivrait pas la même voie que les autres. J'aurais tellement préféré me tromper. Au bout de quelques gorgées, on se sentait déjà bien mieux. On avait allumé ma vieille télé d'occasion et on s'amusait à imiter les scènes dans les séries merdiques qui passaient, en se prenant en photo par la même occasion. Ça aussi, on le faisait souvent. Et puis, les quelques gorgées devinrent des bouteilles entières. Quand Craig me proposa d'aller en haut du toit afin de contempler les étoiles, j'aurais du penser que c'était une mauvaise idée. C'est à partir de là que tout a basculé. On était arrivé à monter plutôt facilement. On l'avait déjà fait quand on était enfants, mais jamais avec autant d'alcool dans le sang. Les étoiles étaient à peine visibles avec toutes ces lumières allumées, même dans notre petite ville de montagne, mais ça nous suffisait. J'avais posé ma tête sur son épaule et le voyait sortir de sa poche un petit sachet que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps.

« Pas beaucoup, hein Craig ? »

Ce fut un des derniers élans de lucidité que j'eus au cours de cette soirée. Je savais comment était Craig quand il commençait à se droguer, il ne savait plus s'arrêter, comme moi avec la nourriture même si la comparaison était peut être maladroite, c'est ce à quoi je me souviens avoir penser à cet instant. Mais Craig se contenta de me sourire et de me tendre un joint qu'il venait de rouler. Je n'avais jamais voulu tester, connaissant l'état dans lequel je me mettais quand je devenais accro à quelque chose mais rien que pour ce soir, rien que pour lui, je fuma. La sensation était bizarre, peut être en partie due à mon ivresse actuelle, mais pas désagréable. Je me sentais encore plus serein, comme ci que le monde entier était à ma portée. Toujours contre l'épaule de Craig, j'arrêtais quelques instants de le contempler pour regarder le ciel une nouvelle fois. Il n'y avait pas que la terre à ma portée à ce moment là, tout l'univers l'était aussi. Je me demande si Craig avait aussi cette sensation depuis le temps qu'il avait essayer cette merde. Qu'est ce que ça pourrait lui apporter de plus ? Sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi, je me leva et arrêta de me perdre dans les étoiles pour jeter un regard à la ville qui s'étendait devant moi. Cette ville qui avait été si souvent la cause de mes malheurs mais qui m'avait permit de rencontrer la personne la plus formidable du monde, la seule personne à pouvoir comprendre le garçon en manque de reconnaissance que j'ai toujours été.

« J'ai juste envie d'hurler à cette putain de terre que j'existe »

Je pensais avoir penser cette phrase mais au vu de Craig qui se leva à son tour pour me prendre dans ses bras, j'en conclus que les mots avaient été plus forts que la pensée. J'étais Clyde Donovan, le plus grand raté de tous les temps mais je me sentais heureux, j'avais envie de tout balader, tous ces artifices, toutes ces illusions, et passer ma vie avec ce garçon chétif, pâle comme pas permit, toxico sur les bords, gay et en couple depuis dix ans. Pour la première fois depuis le collège, je me suis surpris alors à penser que mon histoire d'amour avec Craig serait un jour possible. Je crois que c'est la plus grosse connerie à laquelle j'ai pu croire depuis bien longtemps.

Je me laissa pousser par mon état second et par cette soudaine confiance en moi pour me déclarer à nouveau à celui que j'aimais tant. Je ne sais plus exactement quels mots j'ai pu employer, ce devait être très maladroit, mais le message était passé. Craig ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes. C'était comme à l'époque. Il était resté silencieux avant de me faire sa grande déclaration au nom de l'amitié. Si rien n'avait pu changer depuis toutes ces années, rien ne changera jamais. Ce fut une réponse d'abord totalement différente que je reçu. Et à y repenser, que j'aurais préféré ne jamais recevoir.

« Tu abandonnes jamais toi hein ? C'est pour ça que je t'aime aussi. Depuis longtemps en plus mais tu sais pourquoi je n'ai rien dis ? Car ça ne sera jamais possible entre nous Clyde. Même si on le pouvait… Je ne supporterais pas que notre relation devienne comme celle que j'ai avec Tweek, je tiens à notre lien pour ça. »

C'était un rejet encore plus catégorique que la première fois. Il m'aimait, ce que j'avais toujours espéré se produisait, mais malgré cela je n'arrivais plus à être heureux. Il avait raison, lui était encore plus ou moins maître de lui même à ce moment là et avait dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, je n'avais pas le droit de lui en vouloir, je devrais même me sentir honoré mais je ne le pût pas. J'avais toujours été le moins mature de mes camarades, et cela se ressentait une fois de plus en cet instant. Je ne lui dis plus rien sur mes sentiments. On décida qu'il valait mieux descendre avant que notre état ne le permette plus du tout. Je ne sais par quel miracle on réussit à le faire sans se briser la nuque. Une fois le salon rejoint, je me jeta sur mon grand canapé rouge et me remit à boire à même la bouteille. Je ne faisais plus attention à quel alcool passait entre mes lèvres, tout ce qui comptait c'était de me faire tenir dans l'ivresse encore un peu. Je repris de la drogue de Craig aussi, plusieurs fois. Lui aussi et ça ne s'arrêta pas au cannabis habituel. Mais je ne lui reprochais rien, je n'étais pas Tweek et encore moins ce soir là. On avait atteint un point de non retour tous les deux. Sûrement qu'on ne se rappellerait de rien du tout demain, mais demain n'existerait peut être même pas. Le présent, seul le présent comptait. Je roula littéralement sur mon ami puis me plaça en califourchon sur lui et après être resté quelques instants silencieux en me noyant dans ses yeux d'un bleu si profond, je prononça.

« Juste une fois »

Il n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce que je lui demandais là, ou alors il ne le comprit pas mais en avait envie lui aussi. Notre baiser fut maladroit, au goût d'alcool et de tabac, mais je ne l'oublierais jamais. On s'était déjà embrassés dans le passé, pour des stupides gages ou des expériences qui m'avaient rendus tellement heureux, mais ce qu'on fit par la suite c'était une première. On coucha ensemble sans quitter ce fichu canapé. Ce fut rapide, douloureux, incompréhensible mais quand même bien. Au fond, j'espérais qu'il s'en rappelle quand même. C'était égoïste mais peut être qu'ainsi, il aurait envie de recommencer avec moi, sobre. Mais je n'aurais jamais autre chose avec Craig cette nuit là, ni pour le restant de ma vie. Cette pensée si réaliste associée à la drogue que je ne connaissais pas que je venais de consommer me fit totalement perdre les pédales.

Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, ni même si j'étais quelqu'un, j'avais oublié tout ce que j'avais pu hurler plus tôt sous la lune pour prouver mon existence dans ce bas monde. Toute cette drogue, cet alcool, tout dans mon sang me rendaient totalement différent. Je ne pensais qu'au présent jusqu'à cet instant là où je me rappela de tout. Cette enfance de merde où je me cherchais, cette adolescence où j'ai cru me trouver, la mort de ma mère, l'ignorance de mon père, le fait que je sois père d'un enfant que je n'ai jamais vu avec une fille pour laquelle je ne ressentais rien, toutes ces images de moments entre Craig et Tweek, le fait de savoir que je ne pourrais pas gagner le cœur de celui que j'aime puisque c'était déjà fait mais qu'il ne voudrait jamais se mettre avec moi, tous ces hypocrites autour de moi, toute cette vie préfabriquée, tous ces sacrifices pour au final jamais ne pouvoir avoir ce qui comptait vraiment pour moi, et cette douleur au fond de moi qui m'indiquait tout le poids de ces souffrances à venir. Je me mettais aussi à ressasser le futur maintenant, très mauvais signe. Et je fis la bêtise de trop. Je courra récupérer le fusil de mon père dans le grenier. Les larmes n'arrivaient pas à s'arrêter de couler le long de mes joues. Je tomba plusieurs fois au sol dans mon périples, impossible de marcher correctement, impossible de rester debout trop longtemps. J'entendais Craig derrière moi me suivre, probablement paniqué même si il ne devait rien comprendre à ce que je comptais faire. Je retrouva le fusil étonnement sans difficulté, comme ci que la mort voulait m'aider à la rejoindre au plus vite. Je pointa le canon contre ma tempe, prêt à tirer. Craig était là, devant moi, pleurant à chaude larmes. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça et cela me serra encore plus le cœur que tout ce que j'avais pu penser auparavant.

« J'ai besoin de toi Clyde, t'es la seule étincelle de joie dans ma putain de vie! »

Comment ne pas au moins hésiter quand la personne que l'on aime plus que tout nous sort une phrase comme ça. Comme toujours, Craig est ma plus grande faiblesse. Il se jeta sur moi et m'arracha le fusil des mains avant de le projeter au sol un peu plus loin. On finit enlacés l'un contre l'autre, au sol, en larmes. J'étais tellement fatigué d'avoir craqué ainsi et commença à me laisser porter par le sommeil, bien au chaud et en sécurité dans les bras de mon meilleur ami. Peu avant que je ne ferme les yeux, je remarqua le sachet de drogues qu'il avait encore sur lui. Je compris ce qu'il allait faire mais le sommeil fut plus fort et je n'eus le temps de rien dire.

Je ne m'assoupis qu'une petite heure mais cela suffit. A mon réveil, je remarqua que je n'étais plus dans les bras de celui que j'aimais. Craig était allongé à quelques centimètres de moi. Ses yeux étaient fermés mais son corps, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, tremblait anormalement. J'étais encore légèrement sous les effets de tout ce que j'avais pu consommé mais parviens tout de même à trouver cela inquiétant. Je courut descendre le salon, paniqué, et mis du temps à retrouver mon téléphone pour composer le numéro d'urgence.

Les secours arrivèrent une dizaine de minutes plus tard, pour une fois qu'ils ne prenaient pas trop leur temps dans cette ville. Ils embarquèrent Craig comme on embarquerait un cadavre. Je les avait suivit, mon petit cerveau comprenant de mieux en mieux ce qui était en train de se produire. C'était trop tard. Craig partit au cours du trajet de l'ambulance. Et cette fois-ci, je n'eus pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre. Personne n'avait rien put faire pour le sauver de cette overdose, ni toutes ces blouses blanches autour de moi, ni moi d'ailleurs, ni lui même. Tout était de ma faute, je n'avais plus rien désormais. Peut-être que Tweek avait raison depuis le début. Mon tout dernier élan égoïste serait de ne pas le prévenir pour Craig, il serait bien au courant par lui même et je refusais de l'admettre de vive voix.

Malgré qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, je resta avec lui jusqu'au petit matin où les médecins m'ordonnèrent de partir. Je rentra directement chez moi, et plus particulièrement, au grenier. Le fusil de mon père était toujours là, jeté comme un malpropre cette nuit. La mort me fit un autre cadeau. Je me rappelais de tout ce qu'il s'était passé lors de cette soirée. On avait tous les deux pu être heureux une dernière fois et le dernier de mes bonheurs fut de m'en souvenir. Je tenais le fusil de la même façon que cette nuit, tout en passant en boucle les selfies que j'avais pu prendre avec Craig lorsqu'on faisait les pitres au début de la soirée, avant que tout ne dégénère jusqu'à ce point de non retour. Mon Craig avait toujours détesté ça les photos et pourtant, mon téléphone et ma mémoire les garderont pour toujours. Je me rappelle aussi avoir sourit bêtement en repensant au goût de notre baiser, sourire qui fut bien vite remplacé par toutes les larmes que je n'avais pas verser depuis cette nuit. Craig était mort, et c'était à mon tour. Je tira. Une seule balle suffit pour m'envoyer rejoindre mon seul amour. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut dire, la douleur on la ressent. Pas longtemps, mais elle est tellement puissante qu'on ne peut l'ignorer.

Le destin existe. Finalement, Craig et moi on a finit comme toute notre vie le laissait présager. Ses addictions ont tué Craig, peut importe ma responsabilité ça aurait finit par arriver d'une façon ou d'une autre. Quant à moi, une personne qui a passé son adolescence à se taillader les poignets et qui comptait tellement sur les autres pour vivre, ne pouvait pas finir autrement une fois qu'elle n'avait plus personne.

Je n'ai plus jamais revu Craig après cela. Cette phrase tombe sous le sens mais moi, j'ai toujours cru à la vie après la mort, la réincarnation, tout ce cas de trucs. Soit c'était des foutaises mais si tel était le cas je ne serais pas là à encore parvenir à me rappeler, soit on était vraiment pas destinés à finir notre vie ensemble (phrase plutôt ironique). J'ai au moins une satisfaction dans toute cette tragédie, jamais plus Tweek ne postera de photos de lui, les dernières, comme ses souvenirs, c'est moi qui les garderais éternellement. On était pas si différents en fait avec Craig, au fond on vivait dans le même monde, un monde qui nous poussait chaque jour un peu plus vers la fin et qui voulait nous faire croire qu'on était si opposés que jamais on ne pourrait être aussi proches.

On l'a bien enculé ce foutu monde.


End file.
